Love Stage!
by is.rossiji.s.ljubovju
Summary: Current situation: Was traumatized, while filming a commercial as an eight-year-old, which leads to the point, lest I wish to never be involved with the showbiz again. Current problem: I am the youngest one of a family full of world-famous celebreties . Current name: Matthew Williams-Kirkland-Bonefoy Current opinion: Well, sucks to be me (cover s owned by:KiiroiKotori,zerochan)


**Hi there! A new author and a new hetalia story :D**

**Well, while I was reading the manga Love Stage!, it kinda hit me like a brick that you **

**could awesomely mix the story with hetalia and though this headcanon was born XD. (Which was like**

**unawesomely tailing me and wouldn´t leave my mind, so I just had to write it *shot*)**

**Or you could say, me some big sucker for PruCan, FruUk and RusAme and I damn needed them in this universe *double shot***

**My other reason for this piece was kinda to improve my english skills, which much to my embarrassment ain´t so (you could say) awesome DX**

**(for my defense, english is only like my fourth tongue, so I´m kinda still sucking at it. please bear with me ^^")**

**I would really much appreciate, if you could leave some critic and tell me, if you like the idea or not :)**

**Also I´m searching for a beta, so if someones interested, please contact me ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Hetalia, or Love Stage! or in general anything of them...unfortunately...*sits in the corner* *cries*  
><strong>

**Love Stage!**

**Prologue:**

It all started ten years ago when I was taken to where my parents were filming a commercial.

"What are you saying? The flight was canceled? Does that mean now, that the girl we casted won´t make it? That´s horrible! Where do we get a substitution right now?" I remembered the director screaming around the place. I also remembered the next sentence he said. The sentence which would change my life drastically.

"Do we have any girls in the audience?" he screamed.

There was panic in his eyes, but well I could understand him. It was a big gig, even if it was just a commercial. Because in this commercial were two of the greatest actors in the whole country; Francis Bonnefoy and Arthur Kirkland. Of course this commercial has to be more than perfect. And I would have really appreciated it, if they had made it without my participation.

My tough luck, this moment my dad shouted "Oi! Director! How about my son?", and pointed at me the same time, "Though he´s a boy.", I heard him also mumble. Well, thank you dad…Thank you for ruining my life. I will never forget the looks they gave me…. Or how they pounded in my direction…Or how they put me into this pink, frilly dress…And put my hair into twin pigtails with this, also pink and frilly, ribbons. Really, like never.

The next thing I also recall is standing in the middle of a crowd of other actors, shaking like there was an earthquake passing by, silently crying, just holding the hem of my pink dress. I wouldn´t look up, no matter what, eyes tightly closed. That´s what I´ve thought then….Until hearing that strange laugh right beside me. "Kesesesesesese, don´t worry! The awesome I will help such _einem hübschen Mädchen, _to get through this. _Also hör auf zu weinen und zeige der Welt dein schönstes Lächeln._" My previour plan vanished and I did blinked up , just to see the prettiest eyes, a deep scarlet, looking in my violet ones. They were the last things I saw, before feeling a heavy blow.

Suddenly I realized I wasn´t eight, nor wearing a pink, frilly dress, nor looking at those pretty, scarlet eyes, nor filming for a commercial anymore.

There is where I woke up, recalling my earlier childhood memory and realizing how much I was completely traumatized by that. You still don´t know what´s up? Let me clear it for you.

Current place: My bed in my room in the house of my parents.

Current time: 7 am

Current age: Eighteen years old

Current parents: Francis Bonnefoy and Arthur Kirkland

Current situation: Was traumatized, while filming a commercial as an eight-year-old, which leads to the point, lest I wish to never be involved with the showbiz again.

Current problem: I am the youngest one of a family full of world-famous celebreties .

Current name: Matthew Williams-Kirkland-Bonefoy

Current opinion: Well, sucks to be me

**So this was the Prologue :D If you liked it, I would be glad to continue it ^^"**

_einem hübschen Mädchen : a pretty girl  
><em>

_Also hör auf zu weinen und zeige der Welt dein schönstes Lächeln: So stop crying and show the world your prettiest smile _


End file.
